Peace and Quiet for Inuyasha and Kagome Maybe Not
by Amatsu-Yume
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are together, but then what happens when Kagome's famous stepsister comes back home, and took one piece of the Shikon No Tama? Also there are characters from Gravitation, Peach Girl, two of my friends, and me!Please Read and Review!
1. Please Read! The Cast For This Story

Please Read! I have put in two of my friends, and me in this fan- fiction. There will be much violence, and cursing in this fan- fiction, just so you know. Also Kagome will be having an older stepsister. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!  
  
Cast: Kagome- a 15 year old teen, which could past the well to the feudal era, and has a crush on Inuyasha. She is like a girly girl, and she usually starts screaming at Inuyasha, if she doesn't get to go home. Inuyasha- a hanyou, which wishes to be a full youkai by using the Shikon No Tama, and has a crush on Kagome. Sango- a 16 year old teen, which is a youkai exterminator. She has a somewhat crush on Miroku. She can act tough when she wants to, and she can be nice at sometime. Miroku- a 17 year old monk, which touches girl's asses, asks the girls to bare his child, and is a pervert. Shippo- a young youkai, that lost his parents at a young age. Souta- an 8 year old boy, which is also known as Kagome's younger brother, and is a scary cat. Sesshoumaru- a full youkai, which is also known as Inuyasha's older stepbrother. Rin- a young girl, that was revived by Sesshoumaru, and now she's fallowing him everywhere he's going. Jyaken- a toad face youkai, that is Sesshoumaru's henchman, and he holds a staff with faces on the top. Kouga- a full wolf youkai, which is the leader of a clan, and also has a crush on Kagome. Naraku- a hanyou, that is wanting the Shikon No Tama, and he hides inside the skin of a baboon. Kohaku- a young boy, that is also known as Sango's brother, and been revived by Naraku to do his dirty work. Kagura- a youkai, which uses fans to attack her enemies. Kikyo- a miko, which got killed by Inuyasha, but now revived by Urasue, and sealed Inuyasha on the god tree. Kaede- an old miko, which is also known as Kikyo's younger sister. She can only see with one eye, because of the war that happened 50 years ago. She knew Inuyasha when she was younger, and when Kikyo was still alive. Ayumi- a 20 year old, which is Kagome's older stepsister, she is a singer and also known as the character I'll be playing, and that is not my real name. Also she is a skater chick. She looks Maci as an older sister, well she is suppose to be her cousin, but you'll find out why Kagome is her stepsister in the first chapter, and Faye as a younger sister. She is Yuki's girlfriend for a couple of weeks now. Faye- a 16 year old teen, which is a couple years younger than Ayumi, and that is not my friend's real name too. She is a skater chick. She looks up to Ayumi as an older sister that will always help her out. She has a boyfriend name Kiley that loves her very much. She met Maci when she was in Middle School, and they have been good friend ever since. Maci- a 28 year old girl, which is not my friend's real name, but a part of it. She is a skater chick. She is Ryuichi's girlfriend, she has known Ayumi since they were Elementary School, and they had been best friends ever since. Even though she is 8 years older than Ayumi, they don't care what people think that she is way older than Ayumi, and Ayumi has introduce Maci to Faye, when Maci was High School. Yuki- a 22 years old guy, which is Ayumi's boyfriend, and he is a novelist. Also from Gravitation, he looks the same in Gravitation, and don't worry I didn't change anything of him. Also he is going to dress like a skater boy. Ryuichi- a 31 year old guy, that is also a singer, and he is loved by all of his fans, but that one that loves him the most is Maci. They have been dating for a couple of years now. He is a really lovable guy, with is cute face. He is also from Gravitation. Kiley- a 17 year old teen, that is a sweet caring person, his girlfriend is Faye, and he and her been dating for a few days. He is in the anime Peach Girl. At school he is a very cute and popular teen. That every single would want to be with him, but the only girl for her is Faye. 


	2. Ayumi Come Back For A Visit

*Modern Era* Kagome- "Mom, I'm home!" Mom- "Oh good, I'll make you a hot nice bath." Kagome- "Thank you, Mom." Mom- "Your welcome, Kagome. Oh yes, dinner will be done in a couple of minutes." Kagome- "Alright." After 20 minutes Kagome was done with her hot bath, she came down to greet her grandfather, and her younger brother, Souta. Souta- "Kagome-Chan.When will Inu-Chan come, and visit us?" Kagome- "Ugh.Well you know he is a busy hanyou.so I think he will come visit you guys probably.3 days to take me back." 'He'll be coming to get me probably tomorrow instead of 3 days.' Grandfather- "Kagome, you look a little pale.Are you ok?" Kagome- "Huh? Did you say something, Grandfather?" Grandfather- "She's never listen.Why did I even bother?" Souta- *Giggles* Kagome- "I do listen.But I was just thinking of something." Mom- "Oh yes.I just remembered something. Kagome, your sister, Ayumi will be coming to visit us for a bit, and I don't want you to go back to the Feudal Era." Kagome- "Ugh." 'Oh my god! How am I supposed to tell Inuyasha and the gang? They don't even know that I have a stepsister!' Mom- "What the matter? Kagome?" Kagome- "Mom, how am I supposed to tell Inuyasha and the gang? He probably is coming to get me right now!" Mom- "You mean you haven't told them yet?" Kagome- "No." 'They probably forgot that we were even here.' 'What is so bad of having Inu-Chan coming over?' Kagome- "It not my fault that Ayumi wasn't here when you guys met Inuyasha!" Mom- "Yes.That's true, but it not her fault that she had to go to America. She is a singer you know, Kagome." Kagome- "Still." Mom- "Still she provide us with money when we were running low on cash. If she hasn't given us the money we would have been thrown out in the streets." Kagome- "Ok, I'll go tell Inuyasha now." Mom- "Ok, that's my girl." Kagome made a small smile on her face, as she finishes her dinner. And her grandfather and brother were still being ignored. Kagome- "Ok! Time to tell Inuyasha." Mom- "Ok, go get them.' As Kagome left to go back to the Feudal Era. Mom- "Dad, Souta.Help me clean up the plates would you?" Grandfather and Souta- "Now she noticed us!" Kagome- "Bye Mom, Grandfather, and Souta!" Mom, Grandfather, and Souta- "Bye." *Feudal Era* Kagome walked in the Kaede's Hut. Everybody just stared at her, because she was wearing a white tank top, and green skirt. Kagome- "What?!" Sango- "Oh nothing, it's nothing important." Kagome- "Tell me!" Inuyasha- "Shut up! God you guys are giving me a headache!" Kagome- "Here some medicine." Inuyasha- "Ugh.Thanks." Inuyasha grab the medicine, and gulp the medicine. Kagome- *giggles slightly* Inuyasha- *blushes slightly* Kagome- "Hey guys I have to tell something that you guys don't know about." Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo- "What?" Kagome- "Umm.I don't know how to say this but.I have an older stepsister. There I said it." Sango- "Did your mom have a divorce? And married someone else when she had you? Kagome- "No! It's not like that." Miroku- "Then what?" Kagome- "Well she is supposed to be my cousin but." Shippo- "But." Kagome- "Her parent were having fights with her, and stuff so she got really mad, and ran away to our house. So we somewhat adopted her, and now she's my stepsister, but my mom told me to call her by sister." Inuyasha- "Who gives a damn." Kagome- "Well I do! Oh yeah I almost forgot my mom told me that I can't come here until she leaves!" Inuyasha- "What!!!" Kagome- "Sorry Inuyasha.But my mom said I can't so I can't." Inuyasha- "Keh" Kagome- "Well I got to go.see you guys in a bit!" Miroku, Sango, Shippo- "Bye!" *Modern Era* Kagome- "I'm home!" Ayumi- "Kagome!!!" Kagome- "Ayumi!!!" Kagome- "Why the hell are you here so early? I thought that you are coming at 3:50? Ayumi- "It is 3:50!" 'God I have a stupid stepsister' Kagome- 'God I must have talked to long with the guys.' Ayumi- "Anyways.wants to have a karaoke party? You can invite your friends if you want I am." Kagome- "Umm.sure" Ayumi- "Great!" Ayumi start running to the phone, and started dialing her friends. As for Kagome went to the kitchen. Kagome- "Ugh.Mom." Mom- "Yes Kagome?" Kagome- "Can Inuyasha and the gang come over for the karaoke party?" Mom- "Sure, besides Ayumi needs to meet them soon." Kagome- "Thanks!" Kagome ran to the well, and jumped in. *Feudal Era* Inuyasha was feeling down in the dump as usual when Kagome leaves. Kagome- "Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha's ear perked up. Inuyasha- "Kagome?" Miroku looked up as he saw Inuyasha looking at the door. Miroku- "What the matter Inuyasha did you hear something?" Inuyasha ran out the door as quick as possible, and the other just saw a quick flash. Sango- "What up with Inuyasha? Heart broken?" Miroku and Sango laughed, as Shippo fell into a deep sleep. Kagome- "Inuyasha? Where are you?" Inuyasha- 'Hold on Kagome I'm coming to get you." Kagome started feeling a breeze. 'God it's windy out here.' As she looked up she saw Inuyasha with a sad expression on his face. Kagome- "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He was glad that Kagome came back to him. As he started walking towards Kagome. 'Her sweet smell and smile have come back.' Now he was in front of Kagome, standing so still. He pulled Kagome to his chest, and hugged her tight so she won't run away from him. Kagome is serious shocked. 'What is Inuyasha doing? Oh well as long we can be like this forever.' She started blushing into ten sides of red. Inuyasha- "Kagome, don't ever leave me again. I was worry about you." 'What did he just say? He was worried about me! God I feel so glad that I left or he wouldn't be hugging me like this.' Kagome- "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha- "Yeah?" Kagome- "You were actually worried about me?" Inuyasha- "Yeah." He felt his face turn bright red. 'Damn why did I just say that now she's going to think I'm weak.' Kagome- "Thanks." Inuyasha- "For what?" Inuyasha- *looking kind of confused* Kagome- "For worrying about me." Kagome smiled a sweet smile. After a couple of minutes, Kagome remembered that he was still hugging her. Kagome- "Ugh.Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't say anything, and he just kissed her on the lips. 'Oh my god! He is kissing me! Damn I wish this could last forever!' 'First the hugging, now the kissing, damn it this is so stupid. Now she is going to 'sit' me for sure!" 'Damn he is such a good kisser!' They had to stop the kissing to take a breathe. Inuyasha- "Umm.Kagome sorry about that.it was kind of stupid of me. You can sit me for that I know I deserved it" 'What the fuck is he thinking? He's the best kisser ever! Even though I never have been kissed before.' Kagome- "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up to her beautiful dark blue eyes like he was lost in his mind. After a few minutes he came back to reality. Inuyasha- "Yeah." His eyes were saddened as he sense that he was going to be sit for sure. Kagome- "Do you want to come to my era, and meet my sister, because she is having a karaoke party. She told me that I could invite my friends." Inuyasha- "What? Aren't you going to sit me?" Kagome- "No, why would I do that?" Inuyasha- "Because I kissed you." Kagome- "Oh that." After she had said that, she kissed him on his lips, and his eyes widen. Kagome- "See now were even. Lets go tell Sango, and the guys." Inuyasha was still in shocked. Inuyasha- "Huh? Yeah lets go." Still blushing and Kagome began to giggle. As they walked though the woods, they were holding hands for the first time. Kagome- "Hey isn't today a new moon?" Inuyasha- "Yeah it is." Kagome- "That's great!" Inuyasha- "How come?" A little bit startled. Kagome- "Because then we don't have to hid your ears!" Inuyasha- "Umm.Ok" *Kaede's Hut* Kagome- "Hey guys! Want to go to my era, and come to my sister's karaoke party?" Sango- "Sure, Kagome" Miroku- "Hell yeah!" Shippo- "Zzz Zzz Zzz" Everybody laughed. Shippo startled as they laughed. Shippo- "Huh? Why is everybody laughing?" Kagome- "Shippo, do you want to come over to my era for a karaoke party?" Shippo- "Ok!" Kaede- "Oh Kagome, are you guys going to your era?" Kagome- "Yeah and we'll be back tomorrow!" Kaede- "Alright, be careful Kagome." Kagome- "I will!" ~Next Chapter: The Karaoke Part. Please Read & Review! I need 5 reviews to start another chapter, and tell me if you guys want me to continue or not! Thanks see you next time! 


End file.
